particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Godric II of Hulstria
His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty Emperor Godric II of Hulstria, His Royal Highness Grand Duke of Sisula, His Royal Highness Great Prince of Trigunia (b. August 17, 2769 at Schloss Fliederbrunn, in Kien, Greater Hulstria) is the current Emperor of Hulstria, Grand Duke of Sisula, and the pretender to the Trigunian Monarch as the Great Prince of Trigunia; born to Emperor of Hulstria Alexander I and Anna Katharina, Godric was the first in line to the Hulstrian, Sisulaian and Trigunian thrones from his birth to his coronation in 2814. In 2800 Godric married Viscountess of Ayelsbury Roberta Lusk of the House Lusk, the grand-daughter of former Prince of the Central Macon Principality Leopold II, in a large wedding ceremony in Kien. In Febuary 2801 they had their first child, Archduke Karl, their second child, Klaus Gustav, in July 2803, Josephine in January 2808, and Martha in Ocobter 2810. Godric is the older brother of Duke Wilhelm of Thague and Matilda, the Queen of Rilandor. The Emperor is also the father-in-law to Elizabeth Diggory, the daughter of King Matthew I of Lodamun and father-in-law to Janne von Bavoria, the daughter of Konrad I of Vorona. When his father, Alexander I of Hulstria, Barmenia & Trigunia, died after a heart attack in 2814, Godric became the new Emperor of Hulstria and assumed the rest of titles and responsibilities that came with it. Upon his coronation, Godric took up the name "Godric II of Hulstria", after Godric I. As the Emperor of Hulstria, Godric II is also the head of the State Church of Lutheranism in Greater Hulstria and as well head of the Lutheran Churchs in Trigunia and Sisula. =Early Life= Crown Prince Godric Edmund Leopold was born at Schloss Fliederbrunn in Kien, Greater Hulstria, on August 17, 2769, the first child of then Crown Prince Alexander I, and then Princess Anna Katharina. Godric's name was was styled after former Hulstrian Emperor Godric I, Edmund I of Pontesi, and Leopold of Hulstria, all of whom are connected by the House of Rothingren-Traugott bloodline. Godric began to accompany his parents on official visits at an young age and experienced many travels; his first overseas on behalf of the Monarchy was with his parents to Malivia in 2777. He would attend several other trips with his parents and even with his grand-father Franz VI at certain times. When Godric was unable to attend trips, his grand-mother Anna Katharina would often care for him and his sibilings; Godric was reportedly very close to his grandparents. The son of Alexander I was fond of ships too and loved to be aboard them; his father would take him out sailing during the summer seasons. At a young age Godric became interested in Hulstrian history, in particular past monarchs; he was especially interested in former Emperor Rudolph III and idolized him. For his education, at first Godric was tutored, then he was sent to Hulstria Boarding School, and eventually to the Heinrich University at Kien, also in Hulstria where he took up studies in history, international relations, and anthropology. Godric in college took up the sports of golf and tennis, playing for the University's teams; he also for a short while took up curling, Greater Hulstria's national sport. Godric would go on to receive high marks in his studies and took on the game of golf after his education was over. Godric wasted no time however getting himself established in a military setting and soon enrolled into the navy where he would gain much prominence there. Military Career At the age of 22 Godric enrolled in the Imperial Naval Academy at New Liore; he did not follow in his father's footsteps in joining the Air Corps, this was probably because of Godric's eariler fascination with ships and decided to join the Imperial Navy instead. He immediately began to undertake training; Godric served on surface ships and on submarines in the Imperial Fleet. He would go on to serve as an Operations Specialist on board submarines, personally working within the Combat Information Center of his respective ship. Godric would rise through naval ranks in his military career, eventually rising to Captain, and commanded a small cruiser for the Imperial Fleet; his grandparents and parents attended the ceremony. It was reported that Godric while Captain had his own personal putting stage set up in his cabin inside the submarine so he could practice his short game during the few times he had any lesiure time. At the age of 28 he was commissioned by Franz VI to become the Chief Admiral of Imperial Submarine Fleet in Greater Hulstria and left the military shortly after. Godric remains very close today to naval sailors and commanders he meet during his military career, maintaining great respect for the Imperial Navy. Now he attends all major graduations at the Imperial Naval Academy and is representative of the Monarch at most christenings of new ships/submarines in the Imperial Fleet. =Crown Prince of Hulstria= On December 17th, 2798, right before Christmas, Franz VI died from a rare flu virus at the Imperial Palace in Kien at 87 years of age; Franz was already suffering rounds of illness months eariler but the recent bout with the flu became fatal for Godric's grandfather. Godric was devastated by his death; he was among several other Imperial Family members at the bedside of Franz during his last hours. A large funeral ceremony was held in January at the Hulstrian National Cathedral where thousands of Hulstrian citizens packed the streets and hundreds filled the Cathedral; many foreign Heads of State and government officials attended the funeral to pay their last respects to the late Emperor. Godric sat in the first row with his father and was one of many who carried the casket to it's specially made chariot to ride through the streets of Kien and eventually to the Imperial Palace. Shortly after the funeral, his father was cornoated as the new Emperor of Greater Hulstria as Alexander I, and Godric became the new Crown Prince, 1st in line to the Hulstrian throne. As the new Crown Prince, Godric understakes a number of official duties on behalf of the Monarch; Godric makes regular tours of the Eastern Territories, Greater Hulstria's colonial empire, and attend several national occasions representing his father when he is unable to attend. Godric on top of taking tours around the territories makes trips and travels around the Crownlands, most notably in the Crownland of Hulstria. On almost all of the foreign State Visits conducted by Emperor Alexander I, Crown Prince Godric is always apart of his father's delegation; when a foreign Head of State visits Greater Hulstria, Godric usually personally welcomes the foreign delegation before handing them to his father. As his father, the Crown Prince maintains a guideline of not expressing personal political opinion in public and/or injecting influence in the Imperial Diet on certain votes; The Crown Prince is not a registered member of a political either and keeps political bias to private settings. However Godric acts usually as a special representative of the Monarchy to domestic political leaders like the Governor-General and Staatsminister. When the Emperor is unable to attend personal meetings with political leaders, Godric stands in as his replacement as well. Marriage To Roberta Lusk In early-spring of 2798 then Crown Prince Alexander and Prince Godric made a royal State Visit to the Principality of Central Macon, a constitutional monarchy on the continent of Makon; Prince Adrian I welcomed the Hulstrian delegation and hosted a large State Dinner for the sovereign in the capital. Many members of the lutheran House Lusk, the ruling Royal Family in Central Macon, attended the dinner including that of Roberta Lusk, the grand-daughter of former Prince Leopold II. It was reported that both Godric and Roberta were seated very close to one another and instantly were attached to one another with both staying very close throughout the entire evening. They both danced at one point and appeared to be genuinely attracted with eachother; both Alexander and Adrian took note of this as did everyone else at the dinner. A few weeks after the ceremony they began to get involved romantically and by 2799 both were dating regulary and had traveled to both their nations to visit one another. Roberta years eariler received a PhD in History from Athlorcaea University and worked as a philanthropist on behalf of the Principality, in particular dealing with the homeless, and was noted to take part in boating activities; their mutual interests in sailing and history made them a very compatible couple. His father approved the relationship and told his son that he made "a very fine choice" in getting close with Roberta; Godric's grandfather meet Roberta once before the year of his death and was noted to be fond of her as well. After over 2 years of dating and close relations, Godric finally proposed to Roberta Lusk in spring of 2800, and she accepted; when Godric asked her father (Marcus Lusk, Count of Ayelsbury) for her hand, he consented. In the summer of 2800 Crown Prince Godric and Roberta Lusk married at the Hulstrian National Cathedral in Kien, Hulstria where over a half a million people gathered outside the Cathedral to watch and thousands were packed within the Cathedral to witness the wedding; several foreign Heads of State including Adrian I and other delegates attended the event including many domestic Hulstrian political leaders. The occasion was noted as one one of the largest marriage ceremonies the Hulstrian public had seen in quite some time; many Hulstrians accepted Roberta Lusk as the new Princess of Hulstria praising her manner and admired the fact that this was the first time in the history of the Hulstrian Monarchy that a Rothingren-Traugott married a Lusk. A smaller, private ceremony was held at the Fliederbrunn Palace with personally invited guests later on in the day; the new royal couple soon went on a honeymoon to celebrate their marriage and it was announced shortly thereafter that Roberta Lusk was pregnant with their first child in mid June of that same year. On Febuary 12th, 2801, Roberta Lusk delivered birth to their first child at Fliederbrunn Palace; Godric and Roberta decided to name the newborn Karl, after Karl III of Hulstria. The second person in line to the Hulstrian throne, Karl was styled as simply the Archduke of Hulstria. 2 years later in July 2803 the couple had their second child, Klaus Gustav; he was named after former Holy Gishoto Emperor Klaus Gustav III. Their first daughter, Josephine, was born in January 2806. Crown Prince of Barmenia The Commonwealth of Barmenia was formed in 2806 and it's government was choosen to be a constitutional monarchy; Alexander I, Godric's father, of Hulstria and the House of Rothingren-Traugott was picked as the new Monarch of Barmenia. The Hulstrian minority living in the nation, fed up with the unruly governments and dictatorships lead a successful legislative campaign centered around monarchism and eventually won a clear majority within Barmenia's legislature a year before. Since Barmenia in it's history never had a monarchy or an established royal family, the new Hulstrian minority (lead by the Barmenian League party) had to look outside it's border for a King; they approached Alexander and he accepted in the hopes of stablizing the country. Crown Prince Godric and Crown Princess Roberta, part of a larger royal delegation headed by his father, toured the nation shortly after the change of government and the couple were shocked at the poor condition of the population left behind by old oppressive regimes; Roberta Lusk, with past experience with humanitarinism, quickly got in contact with the political government of the Commonwealth and established several programs and funds to help not so well off citizens get back on their feet. The Hulstrian Imperial Family donated large amounts of money to those programs as well. The period of reconstruction is known as the "Barmenian Renaissance" in the new Commonwealth. Upon the coronation of Alexander I as Shah of Barmenia, Godric was styled as the Crown Prince of Barmenia including the other titles that goes along with his status. Godric also acts as his father's special representative to the Barmenian Commonwealth and travels to the country every month to meet with local and national Barmenian government officials. In 2810 the Crown Prince took part in a large, successful State Visit to Barmenia that included the Hulstrian Royal Family and several other domestic government officials. Shortly after that State Visit in October 2810 Roberta Lusk and Godric had their fourth child, Dame, named after Roberta's mother. Crown Duke of Sisula (L) and Crown Prince Godric ® at the wedding ceremony of King Henri and Queen Matilda in 2811.]] In the early 2810s, the Islamic royal family returned to Barmenia after centuries of being out of power; the revival of monarchist sympathies and a creation of a constitutional monarchy, the Islamic dynasty decided to make a come back to create a new "Caliphate" or a muslim monarchy. Alexander I, Godric's father, knew of the return of the royal family and was aware that had centuries claim to the Barmenian throne by marriage. Alexander, who assumed the throne due to popular will, decided that royal marriage was more legitimate and did not create conflict, keeping up his promise to the International Monarchist League not to engage in hostily with the muslim royality. Azi Bünyamin, the head of the Islamic royal family in Barmenia, met with Godric's father at Kanal Hall and the two reached a peaceful deal; the House of Rothingren-Traugott would recognize Azi Bünyamin as the new Shah/King and will relinquish his throne, immediately handing it over to Bünyamin. In return the Islamic royal family of Barmenia would recognize Alexander as the Grand Duke of Sisula and the Rothingren-Traugotts as the hereditary duchy there. The two monarchs also established official communications and began to work towards a prosperous alliance; Godric as such after this was styled the "Crown Duke of Sisula" and was named by his father the official royal representative to the new Caliphate. Right before this time Godric's younger sister, , began to get romantically involved with Henri III, the King of Rilandor; while Henri is a member of the House of Orleans-Vasser, a large Catholic royal family, the Rothingren-Traugotts overlooked this fact despite the Hulstrians being overtly Lutheran and openly embraced Henri. Alexander I was reported to be very happy for his only daughter and gave nothing but good words about the King; Godric and Henri, who are both about the same age, got along perfectly when they first meet. In late 2810 Henri proposed to Matilda with the consent of Alexander I and the marriage was set for the summer of 2811; both Godric's parents attended as he did himself with his wife and several other members of the Rothingren-Traugotts attended as well in a large wedding ceremony. Upon marriage, Godric's sister was styled the Queen of Rilandor, and was allowed to keep her Lutheran faith however all descendants of the Rilandor King and Queen have to be raised under the Catholic faith, rendering them unable to be in the line of succession to the Hulstrian throne. =Emperor of Hulstria= In Feburary 2814 Godric's father had sudden and devastating heart attack at Fliederbrunn Palace while he was inspecting flowers he planted months before; despite being rushed to the Imperial Military Hospital at Kien and being treated around the clock for medical officials, Alexander due to his old was not able to fight back and thus died on Febuary 16th, 2814 from heart failure, just three days after the birthday of his grandson Karl. Godric, along with his wife and several other members of the Rothingren-Traugotts, was present at his death bed; thousands of Hulstrians packed the streets outside the hospital and when his death was announced, even more citizens gathered outside to pay their respects for their beloved Emperor. Noted by several Hulstrian media outlets and other royal members of the Rothingren-Traugotts, the Imperial Military Hospital where Alexander died was the same facility of where former Emperor Rudolph V of Hulstria died from an assassin's bullet in 2647. The mass funeral held for Emperor Alexander held shortly after his death and it was reported that thousands attended including many watching at home; Alexander rode through the streets of Kien for the final as did his own father Franz with Godric following closely behind in a motorcade. After a period of mourning was finished, Godric was set for his coronation to become the new Emperor of Hulstria and was coronated in Kien at the Hulstrian National Cathedral; Godric took on the name of Godric II for his new title, being His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty Emperor Godric II of Hulstria. Several Heads of State and domestic Hulstrian government officials attended the large coronation ceremony; Godric's wife, Roberta Lusk was also coronated as the Empress of Hulstria. Godric inherited a prosperous Hulstrian throne from his father and a voluminous House of Rothingren-Traugott; like Heinrich II over 60 years before him, Godric was left with a strong Hulstria left behind by his father. With Godric's experience in public life and his already active presence within the royal family in Greater Hulstria, many were confident in the leadership of the Emperor of Hulstria. While however Godric assumed the throne to one of the most powerful and peaceful monarchies on Terra, during his first year as the Emperor did not go as smoothly as some hoped; the internal government of Greater Hulstria faced a problem of an agressive communist Indrala that threatened Dovani stability and the House Lusk, the ruling royal family in the Principality of Central Macon, faced dethronement from several differng royal houses within that country that threatened to jail and subsequently execute Lusk members without trail, causing an uproar in the monarchist community. Roberta Lusk, Godric's consort and a member of the House Lusk, alerted the International Monarchist League about the latter; Emperor Godric II offered the House Lusk political asylum and for them to reside in the Korlburg Palace until they could return to their home, which they accepted the Hulstrian Emperor's offer. The reaching out and consolidation was looked upon by many as a true testiment of the kind of frienship the two Houses had with eachother; this was the time were the two Houses grew closer to eachother and while this was a time of criss, it strengthened the bond between the sovereigns. Another international problem loomed for Greater Hulstria; the rise of communism and agressive foreign policy in the State of Indrala alarmed many colonial powers on the continent of Dovani. The Gekokujo, the communist regime in Indrala, were very loud and very public in their opposition to Greater Hulstria, going as far as to call the Hulstrian government "fascist" and "oppressive"; they additionally spoke up anti-semetic remarks to get attention from the international community. The communists also called for mass liberation on Dovani among the various territories but were very unsuccessful; the so called "anti-imperialists" in the mid 2810s invaded the independent state of Hanzen, to "free it from imperial rule", despite the land actually being its own country. This move prompted the Governor-General of Greater Hulstria at the time, Friedrich Ewald II, to formally condemn the invasion and shortly after this the Imperial Diet, Hulstria's legislature, voted to install an arms ban on the Indralan state. Military tensions began to arise from the Republic of New Englia when their Defense Secretary openly called for war with Indrala to free Hanzen; such a call put Greater Hulstria on full alert and the eyes of Terra on what will happen next. The Holy Luthori Empire sent two aircraft carriers to their Talmori colonies on Dovani though insisted it was not for military purposes but for general security of their interests in the area; despite this considered, the Gekokujo did not respond and litterally off the face of the political specturm in Indrala. In 2816 the Gekokujo were voted out of Indrala and collapsed after their humiliating electoral defeat; the new conservative government immediately withdrew military forces with Hanzen and Dovani became stable yet again. Emperor Godric II, while not actively public in this matter, was noted to be supportive of Hanzen independence. In August 2816 the Millennium High School in Korriel, located in the Crownland of Mitrania, was subject to a school shooting that left 2 students dead and over 6 wounded in the deadliest school schooting in Greater Hulstria in over 100 years. Godric II and Roberta Lusk took it upon themselves to personally visit the high school and layed flowers in remeberences in those killed. The Emperor also released a heartfelt statement of condolences to the families with those who lost a loved one that day and personally wrote and sent letters to those affected in this incident. Godric II's public display of compassion and show of unity with the people gained him much praise from the population; Empress Roberta Lusk, already with past experience in working with people, took on the cause of school safety and became a patron of the "Hulstrian Kids, Hulstrian Future", which advocates safety within the classroom. Expansion of the Rothingren-Traugotts In the late 2810s and the early 2820s, the House of Rothingren-Traugott began to further expand its influence on Terra; the Rothingren-Traugotts saw the opening of a new "cadet branch" of the imperial dynasty in the Grand Kingdom of Tukarali after Archduke Henry, the son of Rudolph, Earl of Pfathzburg and Godric's cousin, married Gloria I, the Queen of Tukarali. This marriage and the couple's subsequent child, Crown Prince Theodore, solidified the Rothingren-Traugotts as the new imperial dynasty in that Kingdom and rendered the House of Aynako the new branch of the dynasty within Tukarali. Another major marriage was that between his son, Karl, and the daughter of King Matthew I of the Kingdom of Lodamun, Elizabeth Diggory; this did not create a new cadet branch yet this did create first and new lines of relations between the House of Diggory in Lodamun and the Rothingren-Traugotts in Greater Hulstria. Monarchist revival in the Alduria, a nation which was once under personal union with Greater Hulstria under Emperor Heinrich I (though after the death of Heinrich Alduria was given to his son, Gustavus I of Luthori & Alduria of the Orange-Villayn branch of the Rothingren-Traugotts), paved the way for new royalist parties to be created, and new attempts to bring back the Monarchy there under the Luthori Emperor Edward III; Godric II openly praised and supported the efforts to reinstate the Aldurian constitutional monarchy during this period. In the end Eward was successful in bringing back the constitutional monarchical system back to Alduria. ® with their wives in 2828]] The Rothingren-Traugotts in Greater Hulstria were also going through a period of prosperity; the country remained a strong royalist stronghold and in the fields of economic and social advancements, Hulstria was doing very well. The rapid growth of population marked the late 2810s, with Greater Hulstria reaching more than 406 million people, and a shift from dynamic conservatism in the Imperial Diet to progressivism was additionally noted; the Imperial Crownlands was going through a new period of progressivism and central government empowerment, most notably lead by royalist Eva Kohler of the Socialist Party of Greater Hulstria on the legislative front. With concerns to the Governor-General of Greater Hulstria, Hulstrians put their faith into the Fascist Authority Party for over 25 years. Other major parties during the early reign of Godric were the Imperial Hulstrian Party, the Christian Liberals, the Nationals, and the Hulstrian Monarchist Party. In 2829, after the wedding of his son Archduke Klaus Gustav to Janne von Bavoria, Godric II was awarded the hereditary title of the "Prince-Royal of Central Macon" by Prince Adrian II of the House Lusk in thanks and appreciation for the Emperor's hand of friendship during their time in exile by offering them political asylum in the Korlburg Palace. Emperor Godric, whose wife (Roberta Lusk) is the grand-daughter of former Prince Leopold II, accepted this title. In 2832 the "Act of Imperial Orders" passed in the Imperial Diet, granting the Monarch new powers to issue imperial decorations to illustrated Hulstrians who have shown valor in the defense and protection of the Hulstrian Monarchy and commitment of spreading Hulstrian culture within both national and international borders. In December 2831 Godric II issued the first imperial decorations before a crowd in Fliederbrunn Palace; his more notable issues were to former Staatsminister Waldemar von Treuburg, former Imperial Hulstrian Party Chairman Klemens von Flieder who was assassinated in 2647, former and first Gao-Showa Governor-General Naoki Tsukuda, founders of the Hulstrian Monarchist Society Erik Chamberlain and Ambrose Bauer and to Philip Strauss, former chairman of the Imperial Hulstrian Party and leading royalist icon during the communist era in the 2200s. Several of these Orders were issued posthumously. Emperor Godric II also issued the highest issue, the Most Excellent & Distinguished Order of the Hulstrian Crown, to the Imperial Hulstrian Party, who served as the central representative of the Rothingren-Traugotts for centuries; Philip Strauss was given this Order as well. =Personal Interests= Unlike his own father, Alexander, Godric is a much more public figure, enjoying being out with people, and one of the most active members of the Hulstrian royal family today; his active participation in royal affairs and interacting with other royality around Terra with his wife has him out in the eye of the people a lot. However the Emperor is known to like his private time as well. Crown Prince Godric is noted to be an avid player of golf and to have a keen interest in boating; Godric is patron of a number of country golf clubs, and is an honorary member of many yacht clubs in Greater Hulstria. The Emperor owns several sailboats and powerboats which he takes out to sea every summer to fish, take part in sailing competitions, and/or to enjoy time with his family. His son Karl has taken a very keen interest in boating as well like his father; Emperor Godric has a boat called the "Four Royals", reffering to his four kids and the "Roberta", named after his wife Roberta Lusk. Godric is reported not to be a very fond beer drinker; while at times he may drink at social events, the Emperor tends to stay away from alcohol. The Crown Prince however enjoys tea and hot chocolate with his liking to those drinks tracing back to when he was a child and his grandmother would give him drinks such as tea when he was under the supervision of her. History and anthropology are studies the Crown Prince is attracted too as well; Godric has a large collection of historical literature at his home and personel den to keep the books he has collected throughout the years. In June 2813 Godric donated a large sum of his books to the Kien Imperial Library & Archives, the largest public library in the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria. Since becoming Emperor of Hulstria, Godric has become patron to several organizations and charities. =Residences= Emperor Godric II's main residence is the Fliederbrunn Palace, the central home to the majority of the Rothingren-Traugotts within Greater Hulstria however he does pocess his own home along the coastline of Budenlar and a country residence outside Kien as well. In Sisula Godric additionally has a home where he travels during the spring time. =Ancestry= =Titles & Syles= Alduria: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Alduria :Styles :* His Imperial Highness :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Godric, Prince-Royal of Alduria Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria: :Titles :* Archduke of Hulstria (17 August 2769 - 16 Febuary 2814) :* Crown Prince of Hulstria (17 December 2798 - 16 Febuary 2814) :* Emperor of Hulstria (16 Febuary 2814 - ) :Styles :* His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Majesty Archduke Godric of Hulstria (17 August 2769 - 16 Febuary 2814) :* His Imperial Majesty Crown Prince Godric of Hulstria (17 December 2798 - 16 Febuary 2814) :* His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty Emperor Godric II (16 Febuary 2814 - ) The Holy Luthori Empire: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Luthori :Styles :* His Imperial Highness :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Godric, Prince-Royal of Luthori Grand Duchy of Sisula: :Titles :* Grand Duke of Sisula :Styles :* His Royal Highness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Grand Duke Godric I Principality of Central Macon: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Central Macon :* Viscount of Ayelsbury :Styles :* His Royal Higness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Godric, Viscount of Ayelsbury Eastern Territories: :Titles :* Lord Protector of the Eastern Territories :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Majesty Lord Protector Godric The Great Princedom of Trigunia: :Titles :* Prince of Tirgith (17 August 2769 - 17 December 2798) :* Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (17 December 2798 - 16 Febuary 2814) :* Great Prince of Trigunia (16 Febuary 2814 - ) :Styles :* His Royal Higness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Prince Godrik of Tirgith (17 August 2769 - 17 December 2798) :* His Royal Highness Godrik, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (17 December 2798 - 16 Febuary 2814 :* His Royal Highness Great Prince Godrik I of Trigunia ((16 Febuary 2814 - ) Full Title: His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty, Godric II, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Emperor of Hulstria, His Royal Higness Great Prince of Trigunia, His Royal Highness Grand Duke of Sisula, Lord Protector of the Eastern Territories; King of Mitrania and Budenlar; Sovereign of Greater Chadon; Grand Duke of Hilgar and Kuratha; Duke of Dalian; Elector of Tinako; Prince-Royal of Alduria; Count of Kremfurt; Prince-Royal of Luthori; Palatine of Phönix and Flieder; Duke of Marchau, Straussia, and Traugott; Viscount of Ayelsbury; Duke of Chadonia, Little Chadon, and Tirgith; Duke of Garekavmo; Earl of Kane; Prince-Royal of Adelia, Falristan, Roccato, Kenai, and Lagard; Duke of Kathre; Grand Duke of Malchik, & Tirvoslavl; Count of Stary Kautsky; Grand Prince of Vorm; Margrave of New Yodukan, New Luthor, and New Liore; Margrave of Varistad; Grand Duke of Belgae; Margrave of Kildan Olvar, Milrata, and Yulrath; Princely Count of Rothingren, Graaffsberg, and Veilchen; Duke of Franzstadt; Marquess of Mosjkojil; Grand Duke of Thague; Count of Kommenovsk, Morozorota, and Tirvoslavl; Prince of Hennersdam and Korriel; Lord of Heinrichgard Orders Upon the passing of the Act of Imperial Orders in 2831, Emperor Godric II was given the ability to issue imperial decorations or "Orders" to Hulstrians who have served in valor in the defense and protection of the Monarchy and commitment to Hulstrian cultural achievements; in the Act of Imperial Orders also designated Godric II and future Hulstrian Emperors as the Head of these Orders: *''The Most Illustrious Order of Heinrich I'' *''The Order of the Phoenix'' *''Imperial Service Order'' *''The Most Excellent & Distinguished Order of the Hulstrian Crown'' Category:Hulstrian Monarchy